LCA Sponsored Events
LCA events are held periodically and may be sponsored by any LEGIT member. The rewards are variable but often include NX prizes. This page will keep a running list of established event formats that have been used in the past. These are not the only events possible, a sponsor can choose any rules/restrictions they want as long as it accommodates as many members as possible. In the interest of fairness, try to post in the forums at least 3 days in advance and have everything already planned such as funding, prizes, and which modes you would like to play. I <3 My Sniper Event! (Elimination) Usual Map: Snow Valley Weapons: SNIPER ONLY (Arms setting will be set to Sniper Only by the mod) You may use ONLY bolt action rifles, NO SEMIS. You may use any attachments you like. Prize: The top players from BOTH TEAMS win. Additional prize: The player with the most OVERALL kills. Pewtacular Event! (OMA) Usual Map: Ghost Town Weapons: PISTOL ONLY (Arms setting will be set to Pistol Only by the mod) You MAY NOT USE G18, G18 Cobra, or Beretta 93R due to semi-auto capabilities. You may use any attachments you like. You may use your melee weapon if you run out of ammo. Prize: Player who has the MOST KILLS wins. Bomb This Event! (Elimination) Usual Map: Short Fuse Weapons: EXPLOSIVES ONLY You MAY USE any variation (GP/NX) of RPG/LAW/M32 Restrictions: NO AIRSTRIKE Winner: Players with the most kills on BOTH Alpha and Bravo will win. Stabtacular Event! (OMA) Usual Map: Costa Recon Weapons: MELEE ONLY (Arms settings will be set to Melee Only by the mod.) You may use any variant, NX or GP Winner: Player with most kills BY MELEE wins. In Your FACE! (Elimination) Usual Map: Rural Estate, Oil Rig Weapons: No Shotguns Objective: One person from each team will be picked randomly out of a hat(or something similar). The persons picked are "IT." The team must defend them. Prize: The player from each team with the most HEADSHOTS on the opposing team's "IT" wins. Mod THIS Event! (Elimination) Usual Map: Power Surge Weapons: No Shotguns Objective: Surely we all get a bit aggravated, upset, or pissed at one of the Mods from time to time. You want to let em have it? Bring it to the battlefield! Depending on how many Mods are available, you will be able to take on the LCA staff. LCA Mods will be on one side while Room Regs and Members will be on the other. If there are not enough Mods available, Members/Regs will be picked from a hat to fill the necessary slots. Prize: The most kills on BOTH Alpha and Bravo wins! LCA goes WILD (Elimination) Usual Map: Any medium to short range map Weapons: Old West and other "Non Modern" weapons. These include all forge weapons that come from the American Civil War era, World War era, or similarly "old" weapons. Objective: Normal Elimination style gameplay with an Old West style shootout for the top players on each team! After the match is over, the Mod will decide on an area of the map for the shootout to happen in. Everyone may enter the match but there will be NO killing.... yet. Players will move to the designated shootout arena and will be allowed to take up positions that give them a good view of the action but also keep them out of the way. The top players from Alpha and Bravo of the last round will stand in the center, back to back, with pistols drawn. At the Mod's command, they will begin to walk forward without turning around. When the Mod says "TURN!", the combatants will turn and fire on each other! After the smoke clears, the spectators are free to fire upon the survivor... This is to ensure a fair match next time. Prize: Best out of 3 duels wins. Check out some videos of the action Category:Events